A Teflon optical waveguide has been constructed whose length is approximately 1 meter. Because the refractive index of Teflon is 1.35, this waveguide will allow aqueous protein solutions whose refractive indexes are above 1.35 to be studied by Raman methods. When laser light is focussed into a Teflon waveguide filled with a concentrated protein solution (which may also contain sucrose to increase the refractive index) the Raman light will be enhanced by total internal reflection in the 1 meter length. Raman spectra have been obtained by conventional means from aqueous lysozyme solutions. These spectra indicate strong hydrogen bonding between lysozyme and water.